A Punishment Most Pleasing
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: Hermione has been very naughty, her Professor must punish her.
1. Chapter 1

**This little ficlet was written in memory of the late Ms. Figg, who was a huge fan of Severus/Hermione pairings. Hers were the first fan fictions I ever read, the very first being her story** _ **Daddy Dearest**_ **on her website** _ **The Burning Pen.**_ **She inspired me to write well-written and researched smut. Her stories, although incomplete, can still be found on fan as well as Archive of Our Own I believe. Enjoy!**

I do not own or profit from this story or any of the characters found within (Harry Potter). All situations found within are fictional so try at your own risk as I am not liable for any injuries incurred. Mature situations will definitely arise. Read at your own risk.

As a slightly flustered Hermione stirred her cauldron clockwise 12 times then counter-clockwise 6 times, her potions professor, the dreaded bat of the dungeons himself, was standing at her shoulder, breathing heavily down her neck. As flustered and distracted as she was, she forgot to add the frog spleen, ruining her potion in the process.

"Miss Granger," Snape purred, "Detention, my office, 8 o'clock."

"Blimey, Hermione. Since when do you get detention," Ron questioned.

"Since lately Professor Snape seems to have it out for me," the book worm drily stated, stowing her things and cleaning up her work station.

"Do you want Ron and I to keep watch under the cloak to make sure he doesn't chop you up into potions ingredients," Harry offered, only half joking.

Hermione observed the intent way her professor was regarding her, eyeing her curves obviously (to her at least) and stated, "I'm certain Professor Snape has nothing untoward planned for my punishment." She held a hint of huskiness in her tone as well as eagerness in her chocolate brown eyes. With that she flounced of to lunch, her boys lagging behind her.

Later that evening….

Wearing just her uniform skirt, button down, and tie paired with some Mary Jane pumps, Hermione entered her professors office, unbound breasts bouncing under the sheer white blouse and flared hips swaying enticingly. She had shortened the hem of her skirt severely, flashing the speechless, drooling man bare pink nether lips and firm round buttocks every step she took. Her white silk thigh highs were kept in place by lacy garters and her five inch heels clicked on the flag stones as she made her way to his swivel chair, settling herself sideways on his lap, bare arse rubbing his massive erection through his pants. Wiggling her bum in an attempt to get comfortable, she breathily moaned in his ear, "Ohh Professor, how will you punish me? I've been such a bad girl."

Growling, Snape spelled her onto his desk, arms restrained together and above her head, thrusting her large, round tits high. As Snape placed a ball gag between her lips, he silkily exclaimed, "I've told you, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I have no use for silly little girls who run off at the mouth." Spelling the door locked and warded, sound proofing the room with a wordless flick of his wrist, Severus calmly and methodically smoothed his hands over the delectable tight body laid before him.

Tearing her shirt off and exposing his student's high firm breasts and diamond hard nipples, Severus clamped her nipples, causing her to moan piteously in pain and pleasure. Flipping her joke of a skirt up out of the way, he fondled her clit until it was engorged and swollen, then clamped it as well much to the writhing girls pleasure. Slicking a tapered finger in the accumulating moisture along her slit, he slowly entered the wet digit into her soaking entrance. Moaning and rutting against the talented hand, Hermione pleaded wordlessly for him to spear her with the thick, long tool she loved above all others.

"I suppose I can this time. Your so terribly spoiled. What am I to do with you? I can't even punish you properly without giving in to your demands." Sighing, the potions master withdrew his large member, teasingly running it over the girls quivering quim. Circling the blunt object over her clamped clitty, he played with her until she begged through moans around her gag to be taken, given what she desperately needed, she didn't care how or the price she would later pay.

"Perhaps," Severus noncommittally answered, spreading her thick cream lower towards her tight furled anal star. "I believe you need a lesson on taking your punishment seriously," he stated, wordlessly casting several charms as his cock head nudged her virgin back opening, making her squeal half in fright and half in excitement.

"This will do adequately," he intoned, pushing past her tight ring of muscles and pausing, allowing her to adjust. After a few minutes his student stopped wincing in pain, causing him to slowly rock his cock further into her tight grasping hole inch by inch. Soon enough the little harlot was moaning in pleasure as he thrust his prick ever more brutally into her stretching orifice while he slowly thrust four fingers into her gaping twat. She came lewdly gushing fluids around his stilled fingers, arse clenching down hard on his jerking cock.

Lasting through her pleasure, Severus continued to harshly brutalize her over-sensitized holes with his fat cock and had shoved nearly his entire hand into Hermione's sopping sloppy pussy. She was begging to the best of her ability around the gag as he forced her to orgasm one after another. It was too much, she thought. After she had passed out from sensation overload, her professor finally filled her loosened bowels with his thick cum, shouting out obscenities. He roused her a few more times, and after quick scourgifies switched off coming in her gaping twat or slightly tighter arsehole. By the time she was allowed to hobble out of his office, all orifices dribbling cum and feeling like she was the victim of a centaur gang bang, Severus was finally satisfied with her 'punishment'.

Unbeknownst to the rutting couple, Hermione's worried friends, with the best of intentions, had snuck in under the invisibility cloak, being locked in with them. Seeing horrors that nearly made them blind, although admittedly they couldn't take their eyes off of and had given them erections, they scurried to the door in tandem to escape. They found the door locked and warded. This was going to be a long night. Hermione owed them big time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or profit from this story or any of the characters found within (Harry Potter). All situations found within are fictional so try at your own risk as I am not liable for any injuries incurred. Mature situations will definitely arise. Read at your own risk.

Harry Potter had had enough. He was going to confront the evil git, Snape. Harry had witnessed first hand how bad off Hermione had become at the hands of the greasy bastard. The old pervert had debauched one of his best friends, changing her from the bookish plain shrew into an unapologetic cock hungry whore. While Harry had never been attracted to her, and probably never would, he could admit that the potions Snape had given the girl had turned her into a banging bombshell with mass sex appeal. Harry would go to Snape, give him the what-for and put him in his place.

As the scrawny, scruffy fifteen year old slammed the Professor's office door in, Snape raised a brow at him with an impassive countenance. "Potter, how rude of you. What could you possibly need to cause you to intrude on my solitude?" The dark wizard questioned sardonically.

"Snape, you need to lay off Hermione. You keep away from my friend!" The young wizard spat nastily. "You've changed her into a tramp. All she can talk about is getting at your deformed cock."

"Oh?" Snape sarcastically queried. "Is that all? If Miss Granger prefers to fill her rather large mouth with my cock instead of allowing endless, useless diatribes to spew forth what problem is that of mine? She begs me daily to stick my dick in her, why should I stop?"

"Because it's wrong and sickening, you're a perverted pedophile and if you wont stop on your own I'll make you!" Harry screamed, whipping out his wand in an attempt to curse the patiently reclining man.

Snape lazily flicked his wand at the boy, effortlessly disarming and restraining him at once. "Don't knock it til you try it, Potter," Snape drawled, nearing the prone boy and yanking the youthful, lithe form against his hard body. "My my, isn't this better?" Snape breathed against the trembling boys ear, caressing the slender form with patient hands and finding his smallish, hardened member. "Look at that, your enjoying my ministrations. What a naughty boy you've been, Harry." The young boy shivered as the silken timbre made him ache, for what he didn't know. Hearing his named moaned in such a sexy, deep voice and enunciated so thoroughly almost made him cum in his pants.

"I don't like blokes," Harry insisted breathlessly, unconsciously rocking his tiny cock into his professors gentle grip and thrusting his pert bum back against a hugely erect cock.

"Sure you don't, but your body says otherwise," Snape insisted, spelling his young students clothes off and observing his youthful deshabille with heated eyes.

Harry squeaked at his sudden nudity, attempting to cover his parts with slim arms. Losing patience with the delicious morsel he so wanted to devour, Snape drug the boy face down over his lap, restraining him with a spell so he could not escape.

With nimble, talented hands Snape explored the nooks and crannies of the supple body spread across his lap. He tenderly massaged the tiny, pert arsecheeks before harshly spanking them. He varied between sweet caresses and harsh spanks, pinkening then reddening the bawling boys beautiful bum. Harry screamed and cried deliciously, crocodile tears streaming down his swollen, red face. Snape took the boys tiny cocklet in hand, causing the screams to change to moans and squeals. The painful spanking hand turned to light swats of pleasure as Snape stroked the immature member.

While Harry was fifteen, he was barely into puberty as he was so malnourished and underfed. He was skinny and scrawny, barely heavier than a small child. His classmates so outsized him that he often found himself intimidated in the locker room, shaking like a leaf as the alpha males leered at his minuscule prick and round arse. He had to carry his wand in a thigh holster everywhere he went, having to hex the randy teen boys who constantly groped him and attempted to molest him in the showers and bathrooms.

"While I prefer my women thick and curvy, I prefer my boys lithe and slim. Your small, delicate body turns me on like no other. I've been fantasizing about your delicious self since spotting you in my class as a first year. I denied myself far too long," Snape informed Harry as he slipped out his huge cock and turned his small burden to face him.

Gently kissing the boys delicate, rosy lips Snape silently spelled lube into the tiny, virginal arsehole and applied a single finger. A shaking Harry trembled and moaned as Snape's finger prodded his prostate, causing him to cum all over his professor's buttoned shirt. As Snape inserted a second finger, then a third, hitting his prostate every stroke the young boy rehardened, bucking onto the huge cock poised beneath him lustily. After stretching the tight opening with four fingers, Snape easily withdrew them with a squelch, replacing them quickly with his nearly too large member. As his small opening stretched around Snape's dick, Harry grunted at the slight pain and then moaned lewdly as it quickly turned to pleasure. Harry's bodily assimilated to the extra girthy cock that was rutting into him, stretching hugely to accommodate the potions master.

Snape was in heaven. His huge dick felt like it was being strangled by the unbearably tight passaged clenching around him as Harry came for the second time. The boy was as delicious as he had imagined, if not more so. His gasping, panting mouth opened in a wide O of pleasure as his prick became erect yet again. Tempting beyond Snape's control, he claimed the small mouth in a passionate kiss, which the adolescent hesitatingly returned before losing his reluctance and responding in kind. Harry came yet again with Snape's huge cockhead stimulating his prostate with every hearty thrust.

After Harry came four more times, Snape finally gave into his pleasure and painted the boys insides with his seed. After cuddling the sweet boy against his chest for a while, Snape carried the boneless body into his private chambers and jacuzzi tub for a long, sensuous soak. He was thoroughly cleansed and then defiled yet again by the lusty potions master, his new lover.

No wonder Hermione is addicted to him, thought Harry. He's insatiable and so very talented. He hoped she didn't mind sharing, because she would be regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own or profit from Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction. Adult themes will be found within. Read at your own risk.**

Ron was seriously starting to worry. Harry and Hermione had had detention every night for the last 2 weeks. They stayed in the lair of the greasy dungeon dweller far past the witching hour. As he paced the common room, he could not find it in himself to ignore this slight against his fellow Gryffindors. Who knew what punishment the greasy git would meet out to his fellow lions. Utilizing what determination he had built up he snuck down to the shadowy forbidden zone known as Snape's classroom. With the aid of the invisibility cloak and marauders map for security, he set out on his rescue mission.

On arrival to the filthy bat's lair, his courage faltered momentarily. Bolstering himself, he threw the door open, boldly marching forth into the beasts den. As soon as he entered, he froze in shock in the doorway.

Snape's foreboding, chilly crypt had been transformed into a plush love nest slash torture chamber. There was a stocks were Hermione was currently resident of, a huge plug in her overstretched arse and an even larger plug gaping out her already loosened cunt. Her nipples and clit were clamped and stretched heavily towards the floor by weights. When had she gotten all those weighted, gaged labial piercings since he had first spied on Snape taking liberties with her person? She was being punished by being made to watch the pant-tightening spectacle across the room.

Snape was wearing full professor garb with Harry in reverse cowgirl position straddling his lap. Harry… well Harry looked like those little Japanese anime girls in the tentacle porn he used to filch from Percy's sock drawer. His hair was down to his arse in curling pigtails, his red stained mouth gasping out in a perpetual O. His wire framed glasses were askew on his pert, upturned nose. He was skimpily dressed in a little school girl outfit with accompanying knee socks and penny loafers. Snape suckled on the tender white skin of the girly-boys throat while pinching the rosy little buds. He looked so innocent yet debauched, flipping his little skirt up so one could see his little baby pecker cradled in a pair of silky knickers. Those same knickers had been pushed aside and Ron witnessed Snape's huge, freakish prick thrusting inside the impossibly stretched arsehole. He looked on in embarrassment and not a little jealousy.

"Is our little performance to your liking, Mr. Weasley?" Snape purred, pulling the loosened, lax boy off of his lap and cock. He gently lifted the boy, depositing him ass up on a spanking bench, methodically inserting a ridiculously large plug in Harry's sloppy, engorged rectum. Apparently, Snape had been giving the young butt-slut transformative potions, as the anal star protruded out greatly, giving the gaped orifice a permanent swollen, red donut with which to further pleasure any members thrusting into the liquid dripping cum dump. A ball gag was gently placed in the boys mouth and a vibrating cock ring on his cocklet.

Turning his attention back to Ron, who hadn't moved from the doorway, Snape's gaze swept from his blazing bright red locks down his coltish slim legs in consideration.

"I suppose I do need a redhead for my collection," Snape decided, gliding towards the now timid, shy boy. Flicking his wand at Ron he silently vanished the boys clothing. "Now be a good boy and turn in a circle so I can enjoy perusing all you have to offer," Snape demanded with authority in his voice.

After Ron stared dumbly at the snarky professor while trying unsuccessfully to cover his bits for a few minutes, Snape barked, "Now, Weasley!" Ron jumped in fright then proceeded to turn as quickly as possible. "Try it again, slowly Mr. Weasley. I want to enjoy what you have to offer," he enunciated in deep, silky tones that sent shivers down the gingers spine.

Suddenly shy, the blushing boy slowly turned, showing the perverted dominant his plump rear and toned back. "What a delectable plum shaped arse you have, Mister Weasley," Snape huskily intoned, ghosting his slim fingers over the pleasantly full, shapely rear before giving his cheeks a spank, setting them to jiggling slightly. Stroking one hand across the well built lads chest, it began its downward descent to the tumescent cock, heavily erect between well toned thighs.

"Oh my, Ronald, your robes have been hiding quite a lot," the potion master breathily intoned into his students ear, making him shiver. Quite simply, the boy was hung like a hippogriff. "I don't bottom, however, I'm still tempted by this fine specimen of manhood," Snape congratulated, tenderly stroking the cock, causing Ron to moan throatily, bucking into the hand. "Shall we try a little sensory stimulation?" He questioned as a pair of silky panties appeared on the boy.

Taking advantage of Ronald's shock at wearing a pair of women's green silky knickers, Snape began to fondle the tender bollocks and throbbing shaft around the silk. Gasping at the new texture introduced, the teenager rocked his hips into each stroke, already on the verge of orgasm. "Shhh," Snape whispered, gently nipping the delicious pale throat, marking him, "You will not come until I allow it." As he laid out the new rule, a vibrating cock and ball ring appeared, constricting the oversized tool and heavy scrotum, preventing the premature ejaculation common in hormonal teenagers.

Ron whined piteously, desperate to come, humping into Snape's tightening grasp. He needed to relieve the pressure so badly and the old bat's fist felt so good on his cock. "Go bend over Mister Potter, Weasley," he demanded. Obeying, Ron walked to the spanking bench, aligning his body over the much smaller one beneath him. His silk covered dick rubbed against his best mates plug filled arse, teasing Harry into whining around his gag for some friction. As Ron complied by thrusting his hips against the other boys bubble butt, his yelp of surprise became a drawn out moan of pleasure as he felt a hot mouth over his cloth covered arsehole. If just breathing on it felt this hot, what would Snape's sharp tongue feel like back there?

Sliding the silk to the side, Severus began leisurely lapping at the virgin hole, enjoying this untouched delicacy. Sliding one finger into the now slippery hole, wiggling it until two fit, then scissoring them until three fit, he proceeded to lick around the rim of the stretched hole until the shaking boy was begging to be taken. "Merlin, Snape, please let me cum, please, I'll do anything!"

"Since you beg so prettily," Severus conceded. Reaching around to Harry, Severus removed the plug, placing it on a nearby table. "I apologize, his boy-cunt is very sloppy, but he is rather insatiable. It's good your so well endowed, Ronald," the man insisted. Taking Ron's sizable prick from the silk knickers, he set it to the sloppy, moist orifice, using his spare hand to push the boyish hips until they touched Potter's flanks, causing the battering ram the ginger called a penis to impale the smaller boy, making him writhe and scream around his bonds.

Ron moaned in ecstasy, "Oh Harry, I can feel your warmth around me, so hot and wet."

Just as he got into a rhythm, his own loosened bottom was quickly lubed and breached before he could think to protest.

Stiffening momentarily, then slowly relaxing muscle by muscle, Ron demanded,  
"Move Snape, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"As you wish, Mister Weasley," Snape snarked as he began thrusting wildly into the now deflowered student.

"Oh Goddess, yes, just there," Ronald moaned as Snape found his prostate and battered it repeatedly, fucking the tight arse so hard he was fucking him right into Harry. "Harder Snape, fuck me. I want to remember this every time I try to sit for the next week," Ronald screamed, pleasure taking over his entire being as Severus picked up the pace, not bothering to pull out with each thrust, deep dicking the demanding lad. Next time, he was getting gagged.

"Would you like to come?" Severus gasped out as he enjoyed the tight muscle choking his dick.

"Gods yes, please, please let us cum," Ron begged in desperation.

"Daddy. Call me daddy and I will let both my boys come," Snape encouraged, tugging harshly on the small pink nipples, causing more sensation on the nearly insensate boy.

"Please daddy, let us come, we've been such good boys. I want daddy to fill me up with cum," he begged and Harry moaned at the word cum. In that instant, the cock rings disappeared from both boys, immediately allowing a torrent of backed up ejaculate to flood the floor and inside the spectacled boys insides. Taking that as his cue, Snape thrust as far inside the boys body, his throbbing cock spurting its payload deep inside the quivering bowels.

"Daddy is proud, both you boys did so well. Now it's time for a rest," Severus soothingly quipped, stroking both boys slick flesh lovingly, removing both boys to the plush bed off to the side.

Meanwhile, Hermione remained in her stocks, desperately hoping to be allowed an orgasm. "You are still being punished, Miss Granger. Orgasm denial will help you build character and discipline," Snape firmly told the girl, loosening her bonds slightly for the night. Apparently, Daddy hadn't forgotten her. Sometimes love is tough.


End file.
